Trust question
by Dio no Danna
Summary: Natori/Natsume. Natori is surrounded by his fans. Natsume is jealous, Natori is jealous, add some doubts and you'll get a fanfic. Please R&R!


**I hope this guys are not too OOC, but anyway I did my best. I suppose there are some mistakes so if you found any please tell me. I want everything to be perfect even if it is not feasible ^^**

"Do you have to do it?"

Only someone who knew Natsume good enough could recognize hardly audible irritation in his voice.

Natori diverted his attention from his fans and asked the boy with puzzled voice, still having a bright smile on his lips:

"What do I have to do?"

Natsume sighed quietly trying to stay calm and changed the subject. It was out of his character to argue with someone. Maybe it was because he was not very good in communicating with others whatever they were humans or not. The reason to dispute with Natori-san was indeed ridiculous – of course Sensei and he couldn't see all that excitement around the man seriously and believed Natori-san to be average as an actor, but whatever kind of actor he was he was always stalked by the crowd of fans. Majority of fans consisted of girls, and this fact made Natsume to think that exorcist became famous mostly because of his appearance and charm, not only because of talent.

"Why did you want to meet with you?" Boy's voice was as calm as always. "Do you need my help?"

Natori shrugged his shoulders and smiled to people around him once again, making them to cry of joy. His fans stayed not too far from them, occasionally glancing enviously and jealously at Natsume who was so close to their idol.

Natori didn't stop smiling effulgently at them; but the shouting prevented his conversation with a boy that's why he said few parting words to the crowd and, making sure that Natsume follows him, slipped to the nearest back street.

"No, I don't want to exploit you." Exorcist stepped out for a narrow side street, there were much less people there. "I wanted to know if you have any plans for the nearest holidays."

Natsume shrugged his shoulders. He could not understand exactly what does Natori-san want from him.

"Taki and I wanted to visit Kai. We have not parted good last time we have seen each other. I think I should apologize to him."

Natori's smile faded down; he has not expected such an answer. If it was another situation he would think that this is a lie supposed to make him jealous, but he was speaking with Natsume from all people. He could not imagine him to be that guile.

"Is there a reason for your question?"

Natsume could not say that he didn't trust Natori-san but sometimes he wondered if he ever did something for free. Exorcist has lied to him few times and while he seemed very friendly, the boy didn't know much about him. And Sensei was not very delighted with man's presence every time they met.

"I just wanted to suggest you going somewhere together"

Natori was not very confident that Natsume will accept his offer. It seemed to him that the boy and that spirit were close, because Natsume worried too much about their relations, but the man was not going to give up even if they were closer than friends. Why does exorcist have to be disquiet because of spirit? In the last resort he can secretly make him vanish.

"Do you really suggest going somewhere together with you?" Boy's voice didn't sound very sure. "I'm afraid it would not be very interesting for you."

"Why do you think so?"

Natsume gave him a puzzled look.

"Last time we were at hot springs you said that if I were older we would have much more fun. So you think I am too young for you to be a pleasant company. But it's okay, I don't mind you considering me as a child."

It was logically correct for Natsume's opinion and he really didn't mind about what Natori-san thought about him while he was at his side protecting him from spirits. He could disapprove the way Natori-san is dealing with spirits but he liked the fact that man always found some time to speak with him.

Natori didn't know what to say. Situation obviously was getting out of his control. He likes Natsume and the way he was jealously glaring at his fans, but his innocence was sometimes too hard for him to bear. Natori hoped that the boy was not under aged and that his guardians are not going to sue him if anything.

"I just thought that we would have some common ground while we see same things" The man was trying to tempt him with that proposition. Natsume doesn't have many friends to talk about everything, does he? It means that he will accept the offer. "We may narrate some funny stories about spirits or to luxuriate in hot spring…"

Natori couldn't help but felt like a pedophile when he was trying to convince Natsume to go out with him. Of course, the boy was not a child, but his innocence made him seem like one. Yes, exorcist was feeling like a rapist just because of this conversation but their last trip at hot springs brought him some restless dreams which didn't tend to be nightmares.

Natsume gave Natori-san a puzzled look.

"You know, Natori-san, your offer seems rather ambiguous to me. It sounds like an offer to go out for a date in some stupid films."

He really got impression like something is wrong there; the man was interested too much in his assent. Natsume even began to want Natori-san just to need his help, because the boy really didn't know what to do if the reason of that offer turns out to be private. While he didn't have too much troubles dealing with spirits, exorcist's demeanour confused him fairly often.

Natori blinked in surprise; he didn't expect Natsume to be so acumen. Could it be that the boy only seemed to be that innocent? Natsume wasn't a child and had to deal with spirits rather often; spirits are diverse and who knows what kind of influence they could have on him. Natori shook his head, not willing to think about it, such a thought made him to think about making some random spirits to vanish. Somehow he managed to keep his temper in line and to smile sweetly at the boy once again. Natori was really irritated at the necessity to smile so often, but… It was Natsume whose smile in answer to his one made to appear a strange warm feeling in his chest and made him want to improve this world. It was Natsume he wished to defend, not to use like he always did.

"And if it is an offer to go out for a date? What would you do then?"

Natori makes few small steps making distance between boy and him lessen. Natsume wouldn't push him away, would he? Natori recollected the way boy looked at him with charmed eyes when they met first; he remembered his confused glare when Natsume looked at the newt, wandering around his body when they were at hot springs. And what about that irritated gazes boy sent to his fans? They were hardly caused by his dislike for crowds, more likely the reason of it was jealousy.

Natsume observed with wide eyes as Natori-san bring himself nearer to him but somehow managed to let his words pass. It couldn't be what he think it is, could it?

"Natori-san?.."

Natsume stayed put, still glaring at the exorcist. On the one hand he wanted to escape in the worst way, before strange something would even think to happen, but on the other part the boy wished to stay here and to find out how close Natori-san will come up to him.

"I'm listening to you, Natsume-kun."

Natori tried to speak as serene as he could; he didn't want to rush things just to fright Natsume away. Otherwise when that fat cat will sniff out about this, he will never get a second chance even if the boy doesn't mind it.

Natsume didn't even noticed when Natori-san proved to be so close; the boy was too busy arguing with himself. Strange duality kept on nagging him: he liked Natori-san, how could he not when exorcist was so handsome, friendly and helpful? But still there was something he couldn't state…

Natori mentally congratulated himself on his success. He was so close to the boy - the distance between them was hardly few inches – he even could sense the warmth of other's body. The man slightly bent down his head, looking into golden eyes, and put his arms on Natsume's shoulders, breathing in the scent of boy's hair. He wondered if he could…

Natori slightly came around, stopping naughty thoughts floating in his head, when he heard Natsume's voice and hearkened to the boy's words.

"Natori-san is beautiful." Natsume's voice was indistinct; the boy was too cocooned in his own thoughts to notice that he was saying that aloud. He tried to formulate the idea, which was flashing across his mind and felt like a fool, because his attempts to do it were not very successful. "I even have become attached to Natori-san, but…" Natsume set his palm against exorcist's chest. "Hinoe always says that men shouldn't be trusted… Maybe she is right, because Natori-san have already lied to me…"

Natori stopped in his tracks, at first because of Natsume's confession and then because of boy's statement that he can't be trusted.

"Natsume" Exorcist moved away slightly, his voice sounded soft and gentle. "I…"

Natsume suddenly understood that he has said his thoughts aloud and made a step back.

"I'm sorry, Natori-san." His voice was hardly audible. Hinoe was right, wasn't she? How can he be attached to the person who can't be trusted? Of course Hinoe sometimes says things which are rather exaggerated, and she is prejudiced against men, but in this case spirit might be right. "I think I have to go."

Natsume made some more steps back, but he hadn't enough time to run away because of Hiiragi, Natori-san's spirit, who prosperously tripped him up, making boy to lose his balance. He would fell to the ground, but the man successfully caught him.

Natsume blushed when realized that Natori-san is not going to release him. The boy closed his eyes tightly while exorcist's face was near his one, but instead of taking an advantage of his confusion and kissing him, Natori merely touched the other's cheek with his lips and moved away for a bit, though the men didn't hurry to let Natsume go.

When Natori-san run his hand over the boy's hair and released him, Natsume felt rather foolishly. Maybe all that just seemed to him or he indulged in wishful thinking, believing that exorcist likes him more than only a friend?

Or perhaps he could trust to Natori-san.

The end.

**A/N Well, what do you think about it? I tried to make everything as good as possible but still don't like some places very much and dunno how to make it better *sigh***


End file.
